1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to the sport of swimming and more particularly to a swimming exercise device in which the swimmer is tethered to a fixed structure located directly adjacent the swimming pool permitting the swimmer to swim freely in a confined area of the swimming pool.
2. Description of Prior Art
The need and desire for exercise for a great number of people has long been known. Various apparatuses have been constructed in the past in an attempt to satisfy such needs and desires.
One of the better forms of an exercise is swimming. Commercial and private swimming pools are in widespread usage not only in the United States but throughout the world. Normally, for an individual to use swimming as an exercise requires the usage of a fairly large and costly to maintain swimming pool. Also, some areas are not conducive to construction of large swimming areas such as on board a cruise ship. In addition, within many homes, the land size is not adequate to permit the construction of a large size swimming pool but is sufficient to permit the construction of a small size of swimming pool. However, a small size swimming pool makes it very difficult for a swimmer to comfortably exercise. Normally, any swimming pool that is less than twenty-five feet in length is difficult for a swimmer to perform any kind of regular exercise program. A swimming pool length of at least thirty-five feet is preferred for such a regular exercise program.
Previously, there have been devices developed to enable a swimmer to swim in place. One such device was invented by the present inventor and carries U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,711 and is similarly titled, SWIMMING HARNESS. The inventive structure of Patent '711 is directed to utilizing a mass of knots to function as a shock absorbing device within the harness. The structure of the present invention is an improvement in the structure of this shock absorbing device.
Other known devices to be utilized for in-place swimming are U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,859, inventor Bernham Gossett, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,096, inventor, Larry Schmitt. However, both of these devices are quite complicated and require special installation in conjunction with the swimming pool.